1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection structure and a connection method of a wiring board.
2. Discussion of Related Art
There is known a connection structure in which a wiring board is connected to a to-be-connected body, such as an actuator and a sensor, having electric contacts. In the structure, there are conducted, via the wiring board, signal transmission/reception to/from the to-be-connected body, supplying of electric power to the to-be-connected body, and so on. As one example of the connection structure between the to-be-connected body and the wiring board, there is known a connection structure between an FPC (as the wiring board) and a piezoelectric actuator (as the to-be-connected body) of an ink-jet head. In the connection structure, the FPC and the piezoelectric actuator are electrically connected to each other by solders (each as a conduction portion) which are for bringing electric contacts of the piezoelectric actuator and electric contacts of the FPC into electrical conduction to one another. Further in the connection structure, there are provided, at positions different from the positions of the solders for electrical conduction, reinforcement solders (each as a reinforcement portion) by which the piezoelectric actuator and the FPC are mechanically connected.
In view of various reasons, there is disclosed a connection structure in which the to-be-connected-body and the wiring board are connected using a material other than the solders. For instance, there is known a structure for electrically and mechanically connecting a flexible print board and a plasma display panel in the following manner. Initially, electrically conductive resin including electrically conductive particles and a thermosetting insulating adhesive is applied between wiring terminals (as board-side contacts) of the flexible print board and electrodes (as electric contacts) of the plasma display panel as the to-be-connected body. Subsequently, the flexible print board is pressed, while being heated, onto the plasma display panel, whereby the electrically conductive resin is cured to allow electrical and mechanical connection of the flexible print board and the plasma display panel.